For Him
by Silver Twix
Summary: To them their boss is everything. For him, they would do anything. How far is he willing to go for them? Fail summary, TYL-verse, one-shot, no pairings.


**So, this fic is dedicated to a certain birthday girl. I hope she enjoys reading this story, in which I happen to mutilate one of our favourite series. **

**I find that I'm unable to conjure up plot-bunnies for anything that isn't angst. If you don't want to see a death in pixels, randomly placed angst that isn't even angst, OOC-ness, and an overly used plotline, just skip this whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and if I did, it would suck. A lot.**

* * *

><p>Tenth. My one and only Tenth.<p>

No one used to take me seriously, or maybe they took me too seriously. I was the illegitimate son of a mistress and so they all looked down on me. I wanted to prove them wrong. I worked my ass off to become what I am- feared. I didn't give a shit about whether I lived or died, as long as they recognised me and my power. But he changed all of that.

When I first saw him I wondered if this wimp was really going to become a reputed Mafia don? He was obviously receiving the title only because of his distant relation to the First. Why does your lineage always decide your path? So I challenged him head on and I had nearly won, that is until I slipped up. I saw the dynamite fall to the ground and I knew wouldn't be able to get away in time. With unbelievable speed he put them out. Why would he spare his enemy? That's when he saved me for the first time, and certainly not the last.

I cherish our days together. He told me to live and because of that I'll always come back to him. No matter how dangerous the mission. No matter how bleak the situation. Even if the is no hope, I will make sure I fulfil my promise to him.

_For him, the Storm is willing rage through the night._

* * *

><p>Little bro. My extreme little bro.<p>

I've known him since we were young. He'd always be the quiet, shy kid in Kyoko's class. I never paid him much attention. That was until I saw him fight. That same quiet kid, had one of the most extreme right hooks I had ever seen! I kept asking him to join the boxing club but he'd always refuse, saying I had made a mistake.

I started to befriend and spend more time with him. I learnt about the mafia and his secret, second life. He became like a little brother to me, and as his extreme older brother, I would always protect him. Eventually I realised he didn't need protecting. It was the opposite actually. This boy would try his hardest to make sure we were safe. His caring and selflessness rivalled his strength.

I'll always stand by him. He swore he will always protect Kyoko, and I know he is an extremely honourable man. I can trust him with my life, all of our lives because he'll always be there to help us. My little brother would never let us down.

_For him, the Sun is willing shine through darkness._

* * *

><p>Older brother. My brave older brother.<p>

I'm a Bovino, first and foremost, but he welcomed me in with open arms. Well maybe not so welcome, but that's only because he didn't want me to be a part his battles. I'd always watch him and the others go out to fight. He'd pat me on the head, give me a piece of candy, and tell me to be a good boy. I'd watch him leave, longingly. I wanted to be just like him one day.

As I grew older he would allow me to join in on more missions. Still not as dangerous as the ones the other Guardians partook in, but it was enough to make me happy. During one of one of my many time traveling stints I told the younger him how much I wanted to help out, to carry out my duty as Guardian. He acknowledged that, and I truly felt like a part of his Family.

My childhood was never taken away from me, he makes sure of that. Even though I was born and raised to be a Mafioso, he encourages me to live my life freely. I have the best older brother anyone can ask for and I will do anything to stand by his side.

_For him, the Lighting is willing to strike twice._

* * *

><p>Saviour. My kind saviour.<p>

Baseball is a game. To most, that is, but to me it was everything. I played from a young age and when I was on the diamond I felt alive. That's why broken arm can really interfere with sports and I had to find that out the hard way. So what was I supposed to do when one stupid mistake cost me, my everything? But he told me stay strong, that things would get better, and that I would get my old life back. And so I had faith in him.

The Mafia is a game. I would always tell myself that but deep down I have always been serious about it. Why would I not be? He stakes his life for us, and we do as well. I hold games close to my heart. I didn't make light of them and it is because of that I was able to give a hundred and ten per cent.

Life is a game. It's one that I cannot afford to lose. Every day we fight together in order to win. I raise my blood coated sword to save the lives of my cherished. If he asked me to, I would stand between him and all our enemies. He would never do such a thing of course, and that's why I pledge my loyalty to him.

_For him, the Rain is willing to pour mercilessly._

* * *

><p>A pawn. An easily controlled pawn.<p>

Of course that wasn't the case. That man had always rejected my attempts to possess him but his body would be mine one day. He made the mistake of letting me into his ranks. He knew I was the enemy but he welcomed me in with open arms. Too soft. A man like him would destroy the Mafia with his innocence. Then again, that was exactly what I strived.

I follow him without a question? No, that is just achieving my goal one day. I'll control him and one day he will be forced to do my bidding. But until then I'll be another of his 'lapdogs'. Until my moment arrives.

_For him, the Mist is willing to be caught._

* * *

><p>Boss. My benevolent boss.<p>

Boss always saw me for me. He treated me as a close friend and was always read to listen about my troubles. When I was scared, alone, sick, confused, he would always be the first person to notice. He'd make me feel better no matter how bad my day was. He would always light up my life.

I'll follow him without a question. I want to help him reach his goals. Whatever he asks for I will do it. My illusions aren't the strongest but I will make his dreams reality. Until his moment arrives.

_For him, the Mist is willing to be seen._

* * *

><p>A herbivore. An annoying herbivore.<p>

I'd seen him walking around in my hallways, causing commotion. He and those friends of his disrupted my town's peace. I would bite him to death for that. However, he had somehow managed to capture my attention. That weak boy had grown stronger. What was it that made him that way? Was it those friends he fought for? The tougher he became the better; I would love to crush him.

Soon he began to rope me into his crowd. I'd personally blame it on the baby and his deceiving promises. Still, it opened up some interesting opportunities for me. I was in no way one of his kind. I could care less about being a Guardian. I stayed with them for my own amusement and I learnt some useful things along the way.

I don't know why he trusts me with his plans, possibly because I will always be a third party. That man is a lot more manipulative then he lets on. Of course he's going to leave me to deal with the aftermath. That herbivore needs to learn he can't bend me to his will. But for now, I will comply to his only request of me.

_For him, the Cloud is willing to be bound… momentarily._

* * *

><p>Friends. My beloved friends.<p>

I used to be alone while growing up. Kids would tease and bully me just because I was useless. I was never really good at anything and I had a talent for messing up. My mom always cared about me but my dad was never around. I was living a meaningless life until you came along to brighten it up.

You mean everything to me. I never really understood the importance of having others to care about until we met. For the first time in my life I wasn't just a useless loser, I meant something to someone. We have a lot of memories together, don't we? The snowball fights, festivals, those traditional Vongola contests. Even all the battles we have been through. I treasure them all.

Hayato, please take care of everything in my stead. Ryohei, carry on being extreme. Lambo, make sure your grades are good, you're still in school. Takeshi, I'm… I'm sorry about your father. Mukuro, try not to take over the world. Chrome, please stay healthy. Kyoya, I'm sure you know what to do. Try not to bite me to death when I return.

And so I'll open those doors that lead to my fate. If it will protect you, I will gladly pay the price.

.

"Welcome, Tsunayoshi. I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Byakuran."

.

**BANG.**

_For them, the Sky is willing to die._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thank you for reading it.<br>**


End file.
